


My Life in Song by Castiel

by mythras_fire



Series: My Life in Song [1]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Supernatural
Genre: Album: 30 Seconds to Mars, Album: A Beautiful Lie, Album: Love Lust Faith + Dreams, Album: This is War, Band: 30 Seconds to Mars, Character Study, Gen, POV Castiel, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Supernatural seasons 1-8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's life written in verse and set to music by the band 30 Seconds to Mars</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Life in Song by Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I kept connecting the lyrics from my favorite band to three of my favorite characters so I thought I'd make some songfics out of them :)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All song lyrics are © 30 Seconds to Mars. 
> 
> **Dedication:** To my good friend darkstar357- these songfics are a tribute to two of her favorite things and for introducing me to both of them ♥

*~*~*~*~*~*  
My Life in Song  
by Castiel  
*~*~*~*~*~*

I open up my head  
Inside and find another person's mind  
I'm gonna take this chance I've got  
(Mission)

Into your eyes  
Hopeless and taken  
We stole our new lives  
Through blood and name  
(Kings and Queens)

We both could see crystal clear,  
That the inevitable end was near.  
Made our choice, a trial by fire,  
To battle is the only way we feel.  
(Alibi)

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
The moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight  
To fight, to fight, to fight  
(This is War)

This never ending story  
Paid for with pride and fate  
We all fall short of glory  
Lost in our fate.  
(Closer to the Edge)

I'm tired of the waiting,  
for the end of all days.  
The prophets are preaching,  
that the gods are needing praise.

The temples are now burning  
Our faith caught up in flames  
I need a new direction  
Cause I have lost my way

All we need is faith  
All we need is faith  
Faith is all we need  
(End of All Days)

Fate is coming, that I know.  
Time is running out.  
Fate is coming, that I know  
Let it go.  
(Do or Die)

Hey, ohh, you want a holy war?  
Hey, ohh, you want a holy war?  
I am alive, just playing dead.  
I'm going to say what should have never been said.  
The giants of the world, crashing down.  
The end is near I hear the trumpets sound.  
(Northern Lights)

I do believe in the light  
Raise your hands up to the sky  
The fight is done, the war is won  
Lift your hands toward the sun  
(This is War)


End file.
